


Shenko One shots.

by CannibalKats



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of Shenko one shots that are too short to post alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They’ve got a few days before the reach Eden Prime when she notices it.  Her hair is getting too long, just barely above her collar and she’s learning from her mistakes.  She pulls it into a bun and examines her undercut, definitely needed trim to be acceptable.  Freshly posted to Anderson’s crew for the Normandy’s test-flight she had a chance to really get to know anyone yet but she had an idea who she could trust.  She pulls the elastic out of her hair and checks her watch.

On the bridge Joker is critiquing Alenko’s co-pilot credentials.  From what she can gather he’s just spouted a lot of words that mean “not good.”  But maybe _abysmally fucking underwhelming_ mean’s something different where he’s from.

“Hey Commander.”  Alenko seems unperturbed by the surly pilot.

“You look like someone who is completely trustworthy and capable of very little Shenanigans.”  She smiles and hopes she sounds charming.

“I, uh, I guess.”  He laughs.

“Like someone that probably wouldn’t think to shave a vulgar word into someone elses head.”

“That’s oddly specific, Commander.”

“Not that that’s ever happened to me.” It had definitely happened to her, twice.

“Whatever you say, Shepard.”  Joker shrugged turning back to the console.

“Sorry, I don’t know anyone on the crew yet and you seem well groomed and –”

“Well groomed?”

“Like you own stock in hair gel,” Joker snorts.

“And clippers,” she adds.


	2. R&R

“That is way too much!”

“Live a little Shepard, 3 more.”

“You’re trying to kill me.”

“Didn’t you once say I looked _completely trustworthy_ and _capable of very little shenanigans?_ ”

She groans.  “I was lying.  You look like a remorseless killer.”

“Really?”

“Definitely, a terrible murderer who probably wouldn’t shave a swear into my scalp.”

“And _this_ is my weapon of choice?  Sugary drinks?”

“Diabetes.”

“Then I’m terrible at this, because I’m pretty sure no one dies from Diabetes anymore.”  Alenko grabs the cup from her and pumps another shot of syrup over the ice. 

Shepard reluctantly pours coffee over the ice in both their glasses and Kaidan finishes it off with half and half.  They had one more week of R&R before they head back to the traverse to hunt down the remaining Geth.  He and Shepard had barely left the hotel since Ashley’s memorial service; once or twice for food.

She was sitting on the balcony when he finished with the iced coffees, laid back in a lounger with her feet on the railing; she eyed the drink suspiciously before she took it from him.  “I’m on vacation and I don’t even get a tiny umbrella.”

“You didn’t buy any.”

“I’m the first human Spectre, the kitchenette should be stocked with tiny umbrellas.”

“I’ll write a letter to the hotel.”

“Well someone should.”

“You have to try it.”

“There’s just so much Syrup.”

“It’s an Iced Coffee.  I can’t believe you’ve never had one.”

He’s never seen someone so suspicious of a drink they helped make but after a bit of a show she finally tries it.

“ _Jesus_ , that’s actually _good_.”

He laughs.

“I thought you were fucking with me.  I mean Christ it’s sweet but, wow.  “

“I told you’d like it, you just have to trust me.”

She grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles.  “I do, with my hair, my life, and now _apparently_ my blood sugar levels.”


End file.
